


feel better food

by Lunarhero



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Cooking, Cooking, Friendship, Jon just wants to help, cause wow eduardo wow, cursing, i feel like they don't have enough stories oof but thats okay, i love mark, neighbours appreciation, saveeduardo2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarhero/pseuds/Lunarhero
Summary: in which mark and jon try to cook dinner for eduardo - while he's busy working on commissions and being miserable





	feel better food

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in a while nor have i proofread this fic so if you see mistakes !! aaa i'm sorry
> 
> also the whole work is intended to be lowercase i hope it doesn't bother ya too much
> 
> oof okay my first work on A03 !! enjoy some eddsworld neighbour friendship cause mmm™

In eduardo’s household - the three housemates had separate duties to do such as chores, and so far their system hasn't blown up in their face. which was a good thing.

mark worked with organizing bills and was a somewhat handiman. fiddled with the damaged things around the place and somehow managed to get it working again or become an even better upgrade. 

jon cleaned up around the house and decorated for anything and everything. the place’s overall appearance anyway. 

and last but not least - eduardo cooked the meals as he was the one with the better skills in the trio. he enjoyed experimenting with new foods and it all just fell together wonderfully. 

yes, even he has passed mark’s high standards and that was saying something. 

though unfortunately, the man was struggling to pay his part of the bills at the moment. during the past few days he had become noticeably more irritated and stressed out, after he was forced to pick up art commissions again. 

the other two had picked it up easily, already feeling bad for their housemate who had locked himself in his room for nearly six hours now. 

jon sighed softly, as he fell back onto the sofa right beside mark - who quickly glanced up from his novel sympathetically. 

“i could easily cover up his pay this month, you know that right?” jon mumbled with a pout, looking over to watch his friend.

“he will not accept that..” said mark knowingly as he flipped the page of his book. “i have already offered but he absolutely refuses.” 

the younger man let out a frustrated huff and crossed his arms over his chest. “why is he so stubborn? he doesn't have to do this..” 

mark let out a light chortle. 

“this is eduardo we are talking about, jon.” he replied and finally set down his book onto his lap, looking at the other and meeting his gaze. “he will not quit anytime soon unless he finally has things sorted. it is just how he is, you can say.” 

jon let out a tiny “i know..” under his breath and decided to think about things that they could do to help. 

a few minutes passed, and the two were still sitting quietly on the sofa together. whether it was thinking to oneself or reading some educational nonfiction novel. 

they both however couldn't help but to continue worrying about their housemate. 

it was getting rather late actually, and the latter should be out of his room to cook dinner.

jon suddenly gasped and turned to look to mark all in one second. managing to scare the living shit out of mark. 

“i have an idea!” exclaimed jon with a huge smile on his face. “it's perfect!!” 

mark, who was still recovering from his shock had let out an unamused huff. “what has you so excited?” 

the younger male sat up properly, practically bouncing in his seat. “we can cook for him!” 

“cook for him?” repeated mark with a raised brow, he then set aside his book for later use. “do you have any kitchen knowledge at all, by chance?” he asked sarcastically and crossed his arms over his chest. 

jon grinned and got onto his feet. “how hard can it be?” he asked while reaching out his hand to help mark up. “c'mon!” 

after a minute of thinking this through, the man decided that what could go wrong? 

“...fine.” mark took jon’s hand and got onto his feet as well. “we lived a good life.” he joked, which got a giggle and a shove in response. 

_________________________________

 

the smoke alarm was going wild, and beeping so loud that the possibility of busting ear drums wasn't impossible. 

“I TOLD YOU TO WATCH THE NOODLES!” yelled mark as he tried to get his voice heard over the noise. he was clearly upset. 

jon however was face flushed with embarrassment, eyes tearing up from the increasing amount of smoke in the kitchen. “I- I JUST CHECKED IT A WHILE AGO I SWEAR!!” he cried out and started coughing. 

“TURN OFF THE ALARM!” mark shouted and quickly removed the pots and pans from the oven elements. which was causing another pot of “food” to start burning and smoking as well. “JON!”

the alarm suddenly stopped. 

both jon and mark turned around and found eduardo standing on a chair with the smoke alarm’s battery in his hands. 

“what the fuck is going on?” eduardo asked with furrowed brows, annoyance heavy in his tone. “what are you guys doing? jesus christ-” 

jon continued to cough harshly, and so eduardo hopped off the chair to open the window. 

he then moved onto turning off the oven, taking the mistreated pots to the sink and watering them down. 

mark sighed and facepalmed, feeling embarrassment overtaking him now. he should've known that this all would’ve ended terribly. they're not the cooks. 

the kitchen was silent aside from the sound of running water. clearly they needed to explain themselves. 

jon however was probably too ashamed to speak. his head was hung low as he stared down at the floor sadly. his cheeks still flushed pink and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. he didn't know where to start. 

“...y’know you aren't supposed to fry noodles, right?” asked eduardo quietly. 

“yes, well i mean-” mark tried reasoning but was cut off by a snort. 

“then why did ya do it?” eduardo chuckled and shook his head. “jesus christ you both could've set this house on fire! thank god you're still alive”

jon looked up - confusion written all over his expression. “you're.. not mad?” 

the latino turned off the running water, and turned around to look back at the two with a raised brow. “more confused than anything. what the fuck were you two up to?” 

“i..” mark trailed off as he became confused by this whole situation as well. 

“oh! we were cooking you dinner because we noticed that you weren't feeling too well recently.” the youngest male answered sheepishly, looking into the other direction. 

the silence in the kitchen returned. 

jon standing beside the doorway, mark in the middle of the room, and eduardo leaning against the counter. 

“you were cooking me dinner? both of you?” eduardo asked with more emphasis on the second question, looking at mark directly. 

which he got a stiff nod as mark's response. 

“the.. idea was open and i believed that for some reason we could have actually made it work.” sighed mark and shrugged his shoulders. 

“it didn't.” jon added quickly. 

eduardo snorted and smirked. “what were you trying to make first of all?” 

“....spaghetti.” 

their answer had genuinely made eduardo laugh, and he shook his head. “you both suck. c'mon i’ll teach you both how to make something easier.” 

______________________________

Along the way of simple mac and cheese making. It lead to Jon being fussy and saying stuff like “noo, duardy just tell me what to do! me and mark are still the one's making you dinner!” 

and then mark would casually slide in his usual quips such as “it’s mark and i.” 

with eduardo trying to step in and add his own touches here and there but always getting caught by jon, not that mark really cared that much anyway. 

and at last when everything was finished they both made eduardo sit at the table as they served him some half assed mac and cheese that they were proud of. 

well, that jon was proud of. 

“what do you think?” jon asked with a small smile, watching his housemate taste his food. 

“it's mac and cheese, jon.” reminded mark.

 

“not too bad.” eduardo interrupted and smirked up at the blond. “you two are terrible in the kitchen but i could probably eat this whole thing.” 

…

“uh.. thanks guys by the way.”


End file.
